<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adopted Brother by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328672">Adopted Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman AU - Fandom, DC Comics, Superman AU - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Wayne x Martha Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adopted Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martha crouched as ten year old Bruce walked in the door after school. “Bruce, do you remember your cousin Clark?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned a bit. “Yeah, kinda. Why?” He asked, noting how upset she looked. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s coming to live with us. We’re adopting him… your Uncle Jonothan and Aunt Martha we’re in an accident.” She cupped his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce blinked. “...and they're gone?” He asked quietly. He’d seen them just a couple weeks before! They came to visit for a weekend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded sadly. “Gone. It’s very sad. Clark is heartbroken, so can I ask you to show him his new room?” She asked. “He’ll be here in about an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce fought a sigh since he knew now wasn’t the time and nodded. “Yeah.” He said simply and hugged her.  It would be weird technically having a brother, but it would work out, right? It had to. Maybe they’d get a long real well. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce figures Clark was mourning or whatever, since he had only said a few words. Not that he blamed him. Losing his mom would kill him. He helped the dark haired boy unpack his clothes and hang them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen such a big closet.” Clark said quietly. “I miss the farm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “Yeah I’m sure it’s quieter over there.” He hung up some shirts. “I’m sorry.” He told him. “Maybe dad bought it for you?” It sounded like something his dad would do, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked over, surprised. “Bought it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this way someone else doesn’t.” He shrugged. “And you can live there when you grow up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked a bit hopeful at that. “That would be awesome.” He admitted, wishing this was all a nightmare. He didn’t want to live with anyone. He didn’t want to live in this mansion. This wasn’t what he was used to. This wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce widened his eyes as Clark started sniffling. “Hey...um...how about I show you some of my games?” He offered. “And I’ll ask Alfred to make us some ice cream sundaes.” He added. “He makes the best ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He said softly, following him out. He’d obviously met Alfred before, but this was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Bruce asked the man, Alfred obliged easily. “If you ever need anything, Master Clark, I will be happy to assist.” He told Clark. “Day or night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded. “Thank you, Alfred.” He said softly, looking down at his own feet. “But you don’t have to call me ‘master’...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred smiled and nodded. “Understood.” He wanted him to be comfortable. “Now, what are your favorite sundae toppings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark thought for a moment. “Chocolate and nuts.” He said simply. Nothing extreme or out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanuts or walnuts?” Alfred asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark blinked up at him. “I’ve never tried walnuts on my ice cream before. Can I have those?” He asked, earning a gentle smile from the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I will take them up to the game room.” He smiled. “Go relax, young sirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce motioned for Clark to follow, both boys saying their thank yous as they walked out. “Do you have any games that you like?” He asked after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” Clark nodded. “I like learning new ones anyway.” He said easily. “What chores will I have?” He asked suddenly, used to helping around the farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chores?” Bruce asked. “No chores...well besides keeping your room clean. Kinda. I just make sure to put my clothes in the basket when they need washing.” He shrugged. “That’s about it. Maybe do your homework?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Maybe wasn’t an option at home. “You don’t have a list on the refrigerator to tell you the day's chores?” That didn’t sound right. “Or your mom telling you if you forget?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head. “Nope.” He shrugged. “Never have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stared at him. “Who cleans?” He blinked, honestly curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cleaning ladies.” He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark tilted his head. He forgot how wealthy people lived sometimes. It would take a lot of getting used to. “Can I ask for chores?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Bruce asked. He didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shrugged a shoulder. “I would feel better if I helped.” He said easily. “I’ve been doing chores for as long as I can remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Bruce said confusingly. “Let’s just play a game?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He sat and tried to get comfortable. He felt very out of place. Visiting was okay, because it was always short. Temporary. This time it wasn’t. He had no idea how he’d sleep that night. Or even if he would be able to. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark wandered through the halls, a bit nervously. It was well past midnight and he was too scared to sleep. He didn’t want to face nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was exploring his new home and widened his eyes when he found the library. Standing in the doorway, he wasn’t sure where to look. This was a room he’d never seen.  He shuffled to one of the shelves and began reading the different tiles. Some were in Latin, making him raise an eyebrow.  He enjoyed learning, maybe he’d ask his aunt or Alfred about them. Alfred seemed peaceful, and calming. That seemed like something he needed at the moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a book that caught his eye but wasn’t sure if he could take it or not. “Couldn’t sleep, young sir?” Came Alfred’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark jumped just slightly and looked up at him. “No.” He said softly. “Do you speak Latin?” He asked, hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred smiled and nodded. “I do.” He stepped in. “Along with a few other languages.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark brightened a bit. “Is it hard to learn?” He wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends.” Alfred looked through the shelves and pulled out an older textbook. “Are you interested in learning?” He asked. “I am sure the Wayne’s could simply hire you a tutor for anything you’d like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked sheepish at that. “Oh. No they don’t need to spend more money on me.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred looked down at him. “You don’t have to worry about that.” He assured. “They shall treat you as their son, young sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Clark bit his lip. “They just got stuck with me.” He shrugged. “If they wanted another kid, wouldn’t they have had one by now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred crouched. “They did not get stuck with you.” He said firmly but softly. “I am unsure of their family plans, but I am sure that they are happy to have you here. Mrs. Wayne always enjoyed having you around when you were a very young boy.” He promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark glanced down. “Okay. I’ll think about the Latin thing. I just like learning.” He blinked. “Does this mean I have to go to Bruce’s school?” He looked up, worried. “With a uniform? And other rich kids? I’m just some kid who grew up on a farm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred tilted his head slightly. “Yes, you will be attending his school.” He confirmed Clark’s worries. “You’ll start Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark wrapped his arms around himself, not liking this one bit. He would feel very out of place, and would probably get bullied. He knew he was nothing like Bruce. And he wouldn’t be like any of the other kids, either. “I don’t want to go to some rich kid school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred nodded. “I understand your worry, young sir. Unfortunately, since you are under the Wayne household now, it is for your own best interest as well.” He assured him. “Do you think you would fare better in some public school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark puffed out his chest. “Yes.” Though, his voice didn’t come out as confident as he would’ve liked. “What’s wrong with public school? That’s what I’m used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong.” Alfred smiled. “Private is just more safe. The Wayne’s are quite known and your aunt and uncle would not want anything to happen because you are associated with them now. Does that make sense?” He asked softly. “It’s to keep you safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed, knowing he probably had no choice and nodded. It didn’t matter what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred watched him, knowing there would be a lot of change. “Bruce speaks fondly of the cafeteria food if that helps the situation.” He offered. “Says it’s nearly as good as mine and the cooks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded. “I guess that’s good.” He admitted. It was better than nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred smiled. “How about I make you some hot chocolate and we can try bed time again?” He offered. “I’ll even add extra marshmallows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Clark instantly agreed, following him out. Hopefully he could at least sleep soon. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>All weekend, Clark had a hard time adjusting. He didn’t sleep well which meant it would result in naps during the day. He was worried about starting school and on top of everything, it was hard. How was he supposed to just go about his life after just losing his parents?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come Monday morning, he was eating his breakfast when he could hear Martha talking to Bruce about keeping an eye out for him. He mentally groaned.  He quickly finished his eggs and went to rinse his dish. He would have washed it, too, but didn’t want to make Martha shoo him or something. He put it in the dishwasher before going to the front room to wait for Bruce. His bag was there, so he grabbed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce walked in a while later. “Alfred’s waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Martha walked in and handed them both a snack bag. She kissed their heads. “Have a good day, both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Clark smiled. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled tenderly at him before the two boys went to the car. They’d be starting the paperwork to adopt him that day, and hoped that he felt welcome and at home. She wanted the best for him, just as she wanted the best for Bruce. Shutting the door, she let out a small sigh. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark clutched his notebooks in his arms as he waited in the lunch line. He knew he was being stared at but he just kept his face forward. He had a couple classes with Bruce that afternoon, so at least there was that. “You’re that new kid, the Wayne pet, huh?” A kid asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark clenched his jaw and attempted to ignore it. He moved as the line did, knowing this was just the start.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I asked you a question.” Clark felt himself being poked. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> being ignored.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark turned when his notebooks were taken. “Hey! Give those back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry. The Wayne’s will buy you more. Since you’re their new charity case.” The kid laughed with his friends. He made a show of dropping them on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce had come in at that moment and saw Clark picking up his notebooks. He clenched his jaw as he went over to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid watched, snickering. “You’re actually helping?” He nudged his friend, shaking his head. “No need to feel bad for the poor kid. I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> poor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce glared at him and got up in his space. “What’s it to you? Poor or not, he’s my family.” He ground out. “You have a problem with him, you have a problem with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends of the kid backed off as Bruce was shoved. Clark watched in slight fear as a fight broke out but knew he couldn’t just stand there either. He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight, he just wasn’t a fan of it </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce was holding an ice pack to his lip as Clark held tissue to his nose, both of them waiting outside the principal’s office. “Thanks for standing up for me.” Clark said quietly. “You didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shrugged. “Like I said, you’re family now.” He said easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve always been family. I’m your cousin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re my brother now.” Bruce looked at him. “There’s a difference, I think.” To him there was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled, wincing as it hurt him a bit. “Thanks.” He nodded. It honestly made him feel a bit more wanted during this entire thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal walked out. “Alfred is on the way to pick you both up for the day.” He told Bruce and Clark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we in trouble?” Clark asked. That would be his luck. In serious trouble on his first day at some fancy school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both suspended for the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce frowned. “Why? They were bullying Clark.” He furrowed his brows the best he could. “We were standing up to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Wayne, our school has a zero tolerance policy on fighting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And they started it.” Bruce crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might I remind you, this isn’t your first fight.” The principal said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then suspend me, not Clark.” Bruce shrugged. It didn’t bother him one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal glanced at Clark. “Fine, but you will have detention for the week. Take it as a warning.” He walked back into the office and closed his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such an ass.” Bruce muttered. “Hate that guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark blinked at him. “Are you going to be punished? Grounded? Will I?” He couldn’t believe he got suspended for him and felt a bit guilty. Although, Bruce had gotten in fights before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it.” Bruce shrugged. “Last time I had to be in bed by eight but that was it. Especially now when I tell them what happened.” He wasn’t worried. “They’ll probably just brush it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Clark nodded, trying not to panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His worry washed away when Alfred took them for happy meals, but that night, he still apologized to Martha as she said goodnight. He felt bad. “I shouldn’t have let Bruce fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she sat on the bed. “Don’t worry.” She said softly. “You weren’t in the wrong. That boy was. It isn’t the first time him and Bruce fought.” She sighed. “But, this time was for a good reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and glanced down. “I promise I won’t cause anymore trouble.” He said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiled and stood. “I know.” She ruffled his curls. “Sweet dreams. I’ll pack you an extra snack tomorrow for detention.” She tapped his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night. Thank you.” He said appreciatively. He watched her go before rolling over.  He’d do his best to be good, not wanting to stress out his family. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A few years later, Clark found himself getting ready for school, but this time for his last year of middle school. Him and Bruce had grown close, bickering once in a while, but overall where one was, the other was close. Clark saw him as his best friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce met him downstairs and grinned. “Ready?” He was looking forward to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled and nodded. “Glad we have home room together at least.” He followed him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can plan our homecoming week. It’s tradition the high schoolers let us into their bonfire.” Bruce was nearly bouncing. “Man, this is gonna be great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark chuckled but shook his head. “Yeah, if I go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce smirked. “You know who is going.” He asked, amused </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark blushed. “Who?” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie.” Bruce nudged him. He wiggled his eyebrows at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Clark licked his lips. “Cool…” He'd probably be going now. He had a crush on the girl for a year now. Ever since she handed him an extra pencil. What a silly thing to start a crush.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce smirked wider. “Maybe you should ask her to go as your date?” He suggested. “I’m sure she would say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t know. Girls are your thing.” He nudged him back. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to hide the tint on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, trust me.” Bruce shrugged. “She’ll say yes.” He put his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try okay?” Clark sighed, but felt hopeful. “Maybe at lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Bruce nodded. “I’ll see you after school then to ask you.” He punched his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark grinned and nodded. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce grinned as he saw his brother come down the stairs, knowing it went good. “Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark beamed. “She said yes.” He chuckled. “Thanks for pushing me to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always right.” Bruce smirked. “Excited?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very.” He nodded. “She even said we could hang out before then.” He couldn’t stop grinning. “So I figured I’d think of something and text her later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grinned, proud. “Alright, Clark!” He patted him on the back. He hoped it all worked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled, happy that he got enough guts. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Want to head to your house and do our readings for bio?” Jackie smiled at Clark the next afternoon. She batted her eyelashes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He automatically blushed and nodded, liking that she liked to get ahead on their assignments. “Sure. Is it okay if we wait for Bruce?” He asked. “We usually head home together.” He explained. “That’s all.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah!” She smiled. “I don’t mind.” They sat on one of the benches. “I’m looking forward to homecoming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.” He smiled at her. “I think it’ll be fun.” He nodded. “Do you have a favorite flower? Mom said I’m supposed to get you one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I really like lilies." She nodded. “White ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Clark smiled, blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, lovebirds!” Bruce jumped in front of them. “At least you weren’t making out!” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark blushed brightly at that as Jackie stood. “We were actually waiting for you.” She poked his shoulder. “Didn’t want to leave without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thanks, I could’ve managed.” Bruce chuckled, not wanting to third wheel on Clark. “But let’s go anyway.” He motioned for them to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and followed, sticking close to Jackie. He was a bit nervous to be alone with her at home, but also excited. Hopefully things went well.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark took notes as they read, finishing up after an hour. “Did you want me to walk you home?” He asked with a smile. “I don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie chuckled and nodded. “Sure.” She gathered her things in her back pack. “Maybe we can do this again some time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded quickly. “I’d like that.” He agreed easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and followed him out when they were ready. She glanced at Bruce’s room as they passed. It was really him she had her eyes on. She didn’t have many classes with him, but she knew Clark well enough so she thought of this perfect plan. A way to get to spend time with the other Wayne brother. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Can you get us some hot chocolate before the bonfire starts?” Jackie smiled sweetly at Clark. “That sounds really good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He stood. He was really hoping he could kiss Jackie tonight, he had been building up courage for a few days now. He was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He happily brought back a couple of drinks for them, stopping in his tracks as he saw his seat taken. He furrowed his brows. “Bruce?” He asked. Last he knew he was off somewhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce turned as he stood up quickly, Jackie looking sheepish as Clark noticed her lipstick smudged onto Bruce’s jaw. “Hey.” Bruce cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sagged and dropped the cups before walking away. He didn’t even know what to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Clark!” Bruce yelled, jogging to catch up with him. “It’s not what you think.” He tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, just to be shoved off of him. “Clark.” He sighed. “Please let me explain! It wasn’t me!” He told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> her lipstick on your face?!” He glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed, struggling to keep up as Clark was always faster. “She came onto me. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He said quickly. “I promise!” Bruce really saw him as his brother, and he hated that Clark thought he’d do something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shook his head. “Right. Just go back to the party. I’ll see you at home.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. Any desire to be there was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sagged and watched him go. He knew he needed time to blow off some steam so he went back to Jackie. “You need to text him that this was all you.” He said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.” He added, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked down and nodded. “Okay.” She sighed. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark was sitting in his favorite library chair, avoiding everyone. He didn’t want to explain what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped when he heard noise and sighed heavily when he saw Bruce. It was about an hour after he had left and he rolled his eyes. He wanted to avoid him most of all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce leaned against a book case. “Guess your phones off…” He noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Clark shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should turn it on.” He suggested. “You have at least a couple messages.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your apology.” He sighed. “Or to even be talking to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Bruce looked away. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Clark. Why would I tell you to talk to her if I was interested?” He asked him. “That wouldn’t make any sense.” If he had liked her, he would have asked her out himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe you didn’t realize you liked her then.” Clark shrugged. He was hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed. “I’m ready to talk when you are.” He shrugged, hoping by tomorrow it’d be fixed. He waited a moment before turning to go to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark took out his phone and turned it on, not really looking forward to it. But, he would have to eventually. He let the notifications come in, frowning as he opened Jackie’s. Before replying, he opened some things he had been tagged in on Instagram.  He sagged as he swiped through the different pictures. She really didn’t like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set down his phone, knowing he needed to talk to Bruce now. He felt a bit bad that he thought his brother would do that. Getting up, he went to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on his door, pushing it open once he got the go ahead. “I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “It’s cool. I probably would’ve reacted the same way.” He admitted. “Or punched you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark gave him a small smile and nodded. “Saw she was making out with Mikey anyway.” He looked down. “I got tagged in a handful of pictures. Even a video.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce made a face and shook his head. “That’s not cool. I’m sorry. Want to play some video games?” He offered. “Maybe raid the kitchen for snacks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He automatically agreed. “Thanks.” He said gratefully. “I probably won’t go to homecoming now, though.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Bruce nodded, following him out. “Won’t be as fun without you, though.” He nudged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Clark smiled. “You have other friends. And a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re my best friend.” Bruce shrugged. “We do everything together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled at that, really thankful he had him. “We do.” He agreed. “But I don’t want you to be moping at home with me.” He told him. “I’ll go next year, when we’re freshman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m holding you to that.” Bruce patted his back. “Now let’s get your mind off of her.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark hadn’t gone to homecoming that week, but as promised, he went freshman year, and every year after that. He had found various dates, but Bruce had been taking the same one for a few years now. Senior year was in full swing, and both boys were busy with each of their different interests. Clark was into football, whereas Bruce enjoyed tech. It worked for both of them, since they still got home around the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming to the game tonight, right?” Clark asked his brother as they had breakfast. “It’s against our biggest rivals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “Yeah.” He munched on his. “Wouldn’t miss it.” He smiled around his food. “I think I’m bringing Riley with me. She’s not big on football, but she likes the concession food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled. “Awesome.” He nodded. “I’ll catch up with you guys after. Maybe pizza after? If you don’t mind a third wheel.” He hadn’t had a serious girlfriend in a couple years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind. She likes you.” He shrugged with a smile. It was one of the things he liked about her. She got along with Clark, too. He didn’t think he could date someone who didn’t like his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll find you guys after the game.” Clark said excitedly. He was looking forward to hopefully celebrating a win.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll kick ass.” Bruce nodded. “Then you’ll get offers from colleges and you’ll leave your poor, devilishly handsome brother behind.” He drank his juice with a teasing grin. “And I’ll only see you on Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing poor about you.” Clark snorted. “As if some school won’t offer you to build their entire technology lab.” He smirked. “Which mom and dad already </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce tossed a napkin at him. “Yeah, yeah.” He grinned. The year before for his birthday they’d built him what he called tech heaven. It was everything he could’ve dreamed of. He spent a lot of time there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark chuckled and shook his head, getting up to take his dishes to rinse. He didn’t get tech, but supported his brother. He knew he’d take over the family business one day, since Clark didn’t have interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce followed him once breakfast was done, both of them going in their separate cars. “See you tonight.” Brice waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled, always excited when it was a game night. His excitement went through the entire day, especially during the pep rally before the game. He’d fallen in love with football the summer between 8th and 9th grade. He’d gotten sick, along with Thomas. The two watched ESPN together and he was hooked. He tried out the next season, and now he considered himself really good. Even though he could likely get a football scholarship, he refused to accept. His family had the money to send him to any college in the world, and he didn’t want to take that from a kid who didn’t have that. He was grateful beyond belief. It still hurt thinking of his parents, and he randomly drove out to visit his old town and their graves. He promised himself he’d never forget where he came from and Bruce was right. Thomas bought him his childhood home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter where he went, he’d always keep up with the land. Maybe he’d be able to raise his own family there many years down the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was currently getting ready for the game, thinking about his parents before going out. He’d smile at the sky as he’d run out with his teammates and he was getting ready to do just that. Rolling his shoulders, he felt good </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark cheered with the rest of his teammates, winning the game. Despite it being a close score, they took the win. That’s what mattered.  He cheered with the crowd before following the team to the locker room to change and shower. He pulled out his phone, usually having a text from Bruce. He smiled as he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet at your car? Trying to find Riley. I think she got lost in the crowd 😂 </span>
  </em>
  <span>He believed it, there were a lot of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark typed out a quick reply before doing his business. He was one of the last ones out of the showers, which he didn’t mind. He tensed when he heard some giggling, rolling his eyes as he knew some of the guys liked to sneak in their girls. Which had gotten a couple of them in trouble before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But babe...you always come over on game night…” He heard. He made a face, hoping to get out without seeing anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, but Bruce invited me out tonight. I can’t just leave…” His stomach dropped. It was Riley. He moved to see if he could glance at them through the cracks of the equipment shelves. Her arms were around his teammate's neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you’re staying the night on Saturday okay? I miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark watched as they kissed. He felt for his brother instantly, never thinking that Riley would do this to him. They’d been together nearly 3 years at this point. He was sure they’d go to college together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you, too.” She sighed as they broke apart. “But you know I can’t just break things off with Bruce.” She said it as if they’d talked about it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you would.” He sighed. “We’ve been together 2 years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark clenched his jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two years? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, once I get into that university, I’ll end things.” She kissed his jaw. “Love you. But I have to go.” She patted his cheek. “I’ll wear that little outfit you love so much tomorrow night.” She promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Okay, I guess that’s worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark finally looked away when they kissed again and he was left alone in the locker room. How in the world was he going to tell Bruce? This was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark was out of it majority of dinner. When he had met up with Bruce, Riley had just joined him. “I thought you’d be happier, Clark. You okay?” His brother asked him. “You didn’t get hurt right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know how to check for a concussion?” Riley offered sweetly. “You did get hit pretty hard at one point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark did his best to not snap at Riley, not wanting to cause a scene for his brother. “No, thank you.” He said simply, sipping on his drink. “Just thinking about the future is all. Only a few more games left.” He looked at her. “Sorry, I’ve never asked. What are your plans after graduation?” He made it sound as casual as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Hopefully getting into the college Bruce gets into. We’ve been doing our applications together.” She hugged his arm. “This way we don’t have to do long distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce kissed her temple proudly. He noted Clark just nodded and went back to his food. He was worried he had gotten in a fight with someone or he really did get hurt. He’d suggest a trip to the doctor later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stayed quiet for the remainder of dinner, trudging out with them after. “Maybe we can go for ice cream? Alone…” He heard Riley tell Bruce. “Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Let me say bye. Go wait by the car.” He kissed her gently before walking up to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your ice cream.” Clark said before he even spoke. “I’m gonna head home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce frowned. “Did something happen? Someone piss you off?” He asked protectively. “You’re acting off. I’m worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk tomorrow or something.” Clark shrugged. “Go enjoy time with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His tone made Bruce cock his head to the side. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce smirked slightly. “Oh. You could’ve just said you were feeling left out.” He chuckled. “Is there anyone you’d like to take on a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed. “It has nothing to do with that.” He gave him a tired look. “I’ll talk with you tomorrow.” He began walking away. Letting out a sigh, he was not looking forward to that talk.  Maybe the alone time would give him a moment to think about how to approach the topic. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Come lunch time the next day, Bruce still hasn’t seen Clark. He knew he was obviously down, so he wanted to find him quickly. He knew he liked to sleep in on Saturday’s after games, but he also knew he had to be awake by now. He grabbed some of their favorite drinks and snacks before heading to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked a couple times before coming in. “Hey, buddy.” He said softly, seeing him curled up in bed. “You sick?” He asked with a frown. “Do I need to get mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shook his head and sat up. He looked like a mess. “Was actually going to come find you. I have something to tell you…” He licked his lips. “When I was leaving the locker room, I heard a couple voices. I heard Alex first, talking. Thought nothing of it until I heard the girl’s voice. It was Riley. She’s been cheating on you for two years. She’ll be at his house tonight. Apparently she usually goes to his house after games.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce blinked at him. He stayed quiet for a while, before snorting. “How long did that take you to come up with?” He asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making this up. Why would I?!” Clark was shocked he didn’t believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head. “I know you’re feeling left out and probably a bit jealous, but to come after Riley? That’s low, Clark. I know you’re still not over Jackie, but come on. Grow up.” He glared, getting up. “She’s been my girlfriend for nearly 3 years, I think I’d know if she was cheating. She’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stood up as well. “Jackie? This has nothing to do with Jackie! Or being jealous or any of that. I literally saw them kissing, Bruce! She’s using you to get into college!” He clenched his jaw. “I don’t want you getting hurt when she breaks up with you for Alex once college starts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce laughed. “Geez, Clark. Using me to get into college?” He shook his head. “That’s a good one, I have to admit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark clenched his fists, growing frustrated. “Bruce…” He said calmly. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” He promised. “I wouldn’t gain a damn thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed. “I know you have concerns about abandonment. I get it. But I think you’re trying to either get rid of Riley or make sure wherever I go to college, you do too. How about I call Riley? I’ll ask her. Will that make you feel better?” He asked, a bit condescending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hurt him. “No! You’re my brother and I care what happens to you. Whether we’re in the same college or not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head. “Give it up!” He said angrily. “I can’t believe you’d come up with this shit.” He got up in his space. “I’ve always been on your side about everything, but enough is enough!” He shoved Clark. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my brother.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark couldn’t believe it as he stared at him. “What’d you say to me?” He must’ve misheard. His chest clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re. Not. My. Brother.”  Bruce poked his chest after each word. “You’re barely family. A cousin I inherited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark bit his cheek. “Get out.” He said simply. When Bruce didn’t move, he shoved him as hard as he could. “Leave!” His eyes were watering. He was hurt, and he was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce stumbled back but held his glare. He took one last look at him before leaving, slamming the door behind him. It had taken a lot of self control not to just hit Clark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was alone, he went to grab a bag from his closet.  He shoved some clothes in it with his phone charger and a few other things. Zipping it up, he slipped on his shoes before grabbing his phone and keys. He walked out, heading to find Alfred to tell him where he was going. Martha and Thomas were out of town until the following Friday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred was dusting, looking at him worriedly when he stormed in. “Everything alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Alfred." His voice cracked. “I’m gonna go stay at the farm. I’ll make sure to be at school Monday, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred frowned, figuring he must have had a fight with Bruce. “Feel free to call me. Whatever you need.” He told him. “No matter the time of day or night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He swallowed. “...Do you think of me as family?” He suddenly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at him. “Of course, young sir. I have since you were born. More so since you came to live with us.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded. “Thanks, Alfred. It means a lot.” He said sadly. “You’re family to me too. I’ll see you Monday hopefully.” He gave him a small wave before heading out. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Come Monday, there was no Clark. He wasn’t there Tuesday, either. Hell, the farmhouse didn’t even have power, but he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce noticed, but he was still angry with Clark. Every time he thought of it, he got angrier. Then he started hearing whispers about Riley come Wednesday morning. He frowned to himself as he tried to listen, but everytime he was close enough, they’d stop. It was getting on his nerves. It wasn’t until lunch that he’d heard- the rumor was that Riley was pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach hurt at the thought. Especially since they had never slept together. The rumors had to be wrong. He was finally able to see her for their gym class. “Hey, babe, can I talk to you?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She smiled. “What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you pregnant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile faltered. “What?” She blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression didn’t change. “That’s what everyone- and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>- has been talking about today. ‘Riley Johnson is pregnant’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how mean girls are.” She sighed. “I probably pissed one of them off…” She looked around. Anywhere but his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me and tell me you’re not pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, biting her lip as her eyes finally teared up. “I wish I could…” She swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Clark was telling the truth. You have been screwing with Alex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a gasp. “Clark knew?” How long had he known?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “I defended you. I said you’d never cheat on me.” He ground out. “I hurt my brother for you. We’re done. Have fun with Alex. Who, by the way, has been seen with Laura behind the bleachers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sagged and let her head hang. “I’m sorry, Bruce.” Her voice was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” He snapped before walking off, planning to just leave and head to the farmhouse. He knew that’s where Clark went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher barely noticed when Bruce left, not really caring. He was used to students walking out. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Clark opened the door to see Bruce standing there, he had to fight the urge not to deck him. “What the hell do you want?” He snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce stared at him. This was not the normally put together Clark he knew. “Riley’s pregnant.” He blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Congratulations?” He deadpanned. “I don’t know what you expect me to do or say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked down. “We never slept together.” He looked back at him. “So, you were right.” He said softly. “I confronted her in gym class today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded. “Would you have believed me if she hadn’t gotten pregnant?” He asked. “Or would you have kept accusing me of being jealous? And me making it up to ‘get rid’ of her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked guilty. “I’m sorry.” He told him sincerely. “I shouldn’t have said what I did, or acted like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shrugged. “Okay. Are we done here?” He just wanted to shut the door and go back to being alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sagged. “Please let me make it up to you. I didn’t mean what I said. You’re my brother and my best friend.” He didn’t want to lose that. “Hell, I’ll stay here with you. Even with no power, hot water, or tech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shook his head. “I’m not in the forgiving mood.” He clenched his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come home?” He asked. “Please? I know Alfred is worried. And if mom and dad come home and you’re gone…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce swallowed. “No, Clark.” He shook his head. “Home is back at the Manor. With me, mom, dad, and Alfred.” He urged him. “Where all your stuff is, where we have stupid fights. Where we help each other through shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably best I get used to this place anyway. I plan to leave once we graduate.” Clark shrugged. “Come here once I’m done college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce ran a hand through his hair. “We can talk about future plans, but just come back to the Manor?” He pleaded. “I can’t prove how sorry I am with you way out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark just stared at him, shrugging. “I don’t know what to tell you.” He was numb at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll miss Friday’s game.” Bruce tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’ll be other games.” That’s when Bruce knew how upset Clark was. He watched as the door was shut before rushing to his car to call his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay, son?” Thomas answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce groaned. “Not even close.” He sighed. “Clark left.” He started. “It’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” There was some rustling. “What do you mean Clark left?” He asked. “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce quickly explained what happened, shame filling his tone. His chest ached and he felt sick to his stomach. “Now he’s at the farm, saying he’s home.” He leaned his head on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas stayed quiet for a moment. “Okay. Your mother and I will be home sooner than Friday. We’ll fix it.” He told him. “I will say I’m disappointed in you, Bruce.” He told him honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Bruce sighed. “I’m kicking my own ass.” He knew once his mom knew, he’d be getting an emotional lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be.” Thomas sighed. “Get home and do your homework. We’ll see you soon.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce said his goodbyes and really hoped this would work out. Did he just ruin his family?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark sighed as he yanked open the door the next day, but froze slightly when it was Thomas. “Dad?” He asked, confused. “What’re you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas stared at his son, noting he needed a “I heard you weren’t returning home anytime soon?” He walked inside as Clark moved to let him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked down. “Yeah…” He sighed, shutting the door. “I take it Alfred called you?” He figured Alfred was worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Thomas shook his head. “Bruce did. He misses his brother.”He said softly. “He’s beating himself up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shrugged, but was surprised. “Okay...so, you cut your trip short?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas nodded. “Your mother and I are worried. We wanted to be here for you.” He sighed. “He told me what happened, and I told your mother. I told him I’m very disappointed in him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and looked down. “I know he said he didn’t mean it but he still said it.” He said almost shyly. “That couldn’t have come out of nowhere, and he honestly believed that I would lie about that. I can’t believe that he thinks of me as family after that. Or that he trusts me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas sighed. “We both know how quick tempered he can sometimes be.” He had always been like that- which his school record showed. “He speaks without thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But to tell me I’m barely family? He knew exactly how to hurt me.” Clark got emotional. “Mentioned abandonment issues or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas nodded. “I understand you’re hurt. I do.” He said sincerely. “I’m not saying rush to forgive him, or call him your best friend again...but we do want you to come home.” He told him. “You mean the world to your mother and I. And Alfred.” He added, knowing how much he cared for the older man. “He is very worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark rubbed his knuckles. “If I come back, it’s for you guys.” He agreed. “Not for him.” He said honestly. “And...I’m pretty sure I’m in trouble with coach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll understand. We will send you with a note.” He assured. “Come home, take a hot shower, shave, and sleep in your own room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed and thought about it. “Okay.” He nodded. “I’ll pack up and be home later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have lunch ready for you.” Thomas smiled. “Your mother will be pleased to hear you’re coming home. I’ll have your favorite dinner planned for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad.” He said sadly. “See you there.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Pulling into the driveway, Clark let out a sigh. He grabbed his duffel once he got enough courage and walked inside. The first person he saw was Alfred. “Welcome home, young sir.” He smiled softly. “I am happy you’re here. I missed our late night chats.” When Clark couldn’t sleep, it seemed the older man just knew. He would make hot cocoa, and sit with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled at that. “I’m sorry.” He felt how much Alfred cared for him. “This weekend we can sit out back and chat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it.” Alfred nodded. “Your lunch is warming once you go about your business.” He informed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’ll be down after my shower.” He nodded. He made his way towards the stairs, hoping to avoid Bruce. He kept his head down and rushed to his room. As soon as his door was shut, he let out a sigh. He was happy to be home but he knew things were different. Very different. He doubted that things would ever be the same.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce helped set the table for dinner. Alfred was the only one who had talked to Clark and now Bruce and their parents were waiting. He kept glancing at the door, looking for his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Bruce. He might ask you to leave…” Thomas said gently. “You have to prepare yourself for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “Alright.” He sighed. He really hoped that didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark came through, looking refreshed and somewhat better than that morning. He wouldn’t look at Bruce, however, as he went straight to hug Martha. “Hey, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged him gently. “Hi.” She kissed his cheek. “Happy to have you here.” She smiled. “We got your favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He smiled. “You guys didn’t have to end your trip early.” He told her. “You could have finished it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that important.” She squeezed his arms. “We’d rather be here with you.” Whenever she could, she made it to his games, made it to any school function the boys had, and tried to spend time as a family. Especially because she knew they’d be leaving the nest soon. Which always made her emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said sincerely. He gave his father a hug before sitting down next to Alfred. “Smells awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce carefully set down his favorite soda in front of him. “Here ya go.” He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and focused on his plate, not knowing what to say. What was there to say? He didn’t want everyone feeling awkward so he asked about the business trip. “Do anything fun?” He asked, hoping that filled the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas chuckled. “Probably nothing fun. Just meetings. They were successful though.” He smiled at his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded, focusing on his food again.  He chewed on his lip before taking a bite of his food. He knew it would be like this now, and he hoped things got better over time. Right now it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce felt horrible, not even really into his food. His stomach hurt with the guilt. How could he fix this? He didn’t even know how to get Clark to talk to him. And if he could, what would he say? He sagged as he realized he likely ruined everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred stood after a while to gather dessert. “We told the school you’d be returning tomorrow, if that’s okay? If not we can add another day.” Martha said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark gave her a small smile. “I need to catch up, so that’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “We said you had a bad cold so no one should ask questions.” She assured. “No one knows the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” He nodded. “Probably for the best.” The last thing he wanted was for people to know his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce felt the same way, though he was already getting a lot of crap from some people at school, he knew this would have added to it. Fuel to the fire. Letting out a breath, he stared at his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone finished their dessert, they parted ways. Clark went to get ready for school, promising Alfred he’d be down for tea before bed. He had missed him while he was at the farm. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark filled out his absent slips when he got to school the next day, thanking the front desk workers before going back to the hallway, having a few minutes before the first class. He’d be benched that Friday night, but he’d be back in practice that afternoon. He walked to his locker to let out some of his backpack stuff. He heard Bruce’s name and looked around, but didn’t see him. He hadn’t even seen him that morning, either. He’d skipped breakfast and got something on the way to school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be bad if money couldn’t even keep her satisfied.” Someone mumbled. That comment was followed by a snort, making him freeze. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another voice chuckled. “Embarrassing, honestly.” They laughed. “I heard it’s because he really wanted someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if ya know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark had heard enough as they laughed and turned around. He was pissed at Bruce, but no one bad mouthed his brother. “What’s so funny, gentlemen?” He crossed his arms. “Care to share?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Clark.” One shrugged, just a bit shorter than him. “You know something had to be off.” They urged. “You’re always together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark clenched his jaw. “How about you mind your own business?” He snapped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other snorted. “It’s all over school! You think we’re the only ones that know somethings wrong with your brother?” He asked. “I mean, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Riley couldn’t have been pleased if she was sleeping with Alex for so long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that was Riley’s problem and not my brothers.” Clark got in his face. “So how about you shut the hell up?!” He shoved him. He had pent up feelings from his fight with Bruce on top of the building anger from this.  When the guy laughed, he wasted no time punching at his jaw. Hard. It didn’t take long for a crowd to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark was against two guys, but it was clear he had the upper hand. None of them were backing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce had walked into school at that time and sighed as he heard the classic ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fight fight fight’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a crowd. Who the hell was fighting now? A couple people jogged by him, talking. “You hear Clark is taking on a couple guys?” One asked the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce widened his eyes as he quickly sped up his walking to see if that was true. Why the hell would he be fighting?! He hated fighting overall, and only did if he was really pushed. He pushed himself through the crowd so he could see and watched Clark for a moment before going to pull him away. “Damn it, Clark.” He groaned, trying to pull him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When one of the guys managed to make one last comment about Bruce, Clark pulled an arm away to land one last punch. Everyone made some sort of noise when they heard the crack of a nose being broken. Everyone scattered when they heard teachers coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce did his best to shove his brother into the nearest bathroom, not wanting him to get in trouble. Clark refused to move, staring down the two he had just been fighting. Bruce sighed and stood off to the side of him. “Don’t have much to say now, do you?” Clark said angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke his nose!” One snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stepped up to them. “And you disrespected my brother.” He glared. “I warned you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen!” Their math teacher, Mrs. Williams, snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stood up straight and sighed. This would not end well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone to the principal’s office. Now.” She stated. “Were you involved, Mr. Wayne?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce opened his mouth but Clark quickly spoke. “He just got here.” He told them. “He was trying to pull me away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and motioned for him and the two boys to follow. Bruce watched him go before pulling out his phone to text his dad. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark was surprised when he only got detention, but figured it out once he saw the vice principal talking to his dad. He had thought he would have been suspended or expelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work on your bullying policy.” He heard his dad say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Wayne.” The vice principal apologized again. Clark raised an eyebrow at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas came over and smiled once they were alone. “You alright, son?” He put his hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get some ice for your knuckles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark blinked at him. “You’re not mad?” He asked, clearly confused. “I broke a guy’s nose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas shook his head, speaking quietly. “Bruce told me what happened. It sounded like he deserved it.” He said honestly. “Said that he was being disrespectful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed and nodded. “He really was. I guess the whole school is.” He said, a bit mad. “Hopefully it stops now.” He flexed his hand. “He was being a douche.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiled, a bit proudly. “Hopefully.” He agreed. “Now, let’s get home. Your mother is worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and followed him. He was figuring his mother would give him a lecture on fighting, especially in school. It wasn’t often that he got into fights, but he would take any sort of grounding she might give him. Letting out a sigh, he stopped his dad. “Can I stop at my locker? I want to get my books to at least try to study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll be outside.” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce went straight home after school, wanting to find out what happened with Clark. He rushed upstairs to his room when he didn’t run into anyone. Not even Alfred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited nervously as he knocked on Clark’s door. Licking his lips, he fidgeted with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark opened the door, looking surprised. “Oh. Hey.” He hadn’t expected to see him when he opened the door. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get suspended?” Bruce asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just got a detention.” He shrugged. “Walked in to hear the vice principle apologizing to dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to get into huge trouble because of me. You didn’t have to stand up for me today…” He ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But…” Clark shrugged. “I couldn’t just let them talk bad about you.” It was simple to him. “They were being dicks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I deserved it, though.” Bruce shrugged as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve me being mad at you, but you don’t deserve those guys talking shit about something they had no idea on.” Clark shook his head. “Those are two different things.” He pointed out. “And she’s the one who lied and cheated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked down and nodded. “It’s okay. Maybe they’re right anyway, something had to be wrong with me right?” He chuckled sadly. “Anyway, thanks. I’m really glad you didn’t get in big trouble.” He would have felt even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark frowned. “Hey, no. Don’t believe those guys. The cheating wasn’t on you.” He pointed out. “That was her.” He leaned on the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.” He wasn’t convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked at him. “No, maybe.” He said firmly. “You gave her everything.” And then some. “You took her on great dates, you went all out for her birthdays, everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce leaned against the wall. He hadn’t had all the time to let it sink in, more worried about his brother. But now, he thought about it. “Maybe if I would have slept with her.” Would that have saved their relationship? He did love her, a lot. However, he had been worried about exactly this happening- her getting pregnant. He wanted things to be more stable, like college and all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark gently set his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. “That shouldn't drive anyone to seek someone else.” He said firmly. “It’s obvious she was trying to use you to get into a better college.” He squeezed his shoulders. “You deserve better.” Just because he was upset with him and questioned how Bruce really felt about him...didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to get these thoughts out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “Might take me a while to get over that.” He admitted, unable to see himself trusting anyone outside his family for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and patted his back. “Understandable.” He stepped back. “See you for dinner, maybe…” He told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe...maybe we could watch a movie tonight?” This way they could spend some time together, but Clark wouldn’t have to actually talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark was a bit torn. He wanted to be there for him but he also wasn’t forgetting the hurt he felt from him as well. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe. I’m trying to catch up on what I missed the past few days. Lemme see how much I can get done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pressure.” Bruce told him and waved before going to his own room. Letting out a breath, he fell on his bed once there. “Crap.” He sighed heavily. He had no idea how things would get better. Or if they even would. Would they have awkward family Christmas dinners years down the line, and their kids would wonder why they didn’t get along much? He felt truly sick at that thought. He had always hoped that their families would be close.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clark fought with himself that night. He didn’t know if to join Bruce or not. He had given up on some of his homework for now, so he wasn’t really busy. Getting up, he went to find Alfred to get his advice. He usually found him in the den at this time. He would sit there, sipping his tea by the fire, reading a book. He sighed in relief when he saw him exactly where he thought he would. “Hi, Alfred.” He went to sit down in a nearby chair. “Can I talk to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Alfred smiled, setting his book down. “What can I assist you with, young sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do...about the Bruce thing…” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred hummed and nodded. “I assume you’re deeply hurt.” He noted. “Which is understandable.” He agreed. “You are unsure what to do moving forward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “He’s trying and I feel bad that she cheated on him. But I can’t just forget…” He shrugged. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget what he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred watched him as he spoke. “Can you forgive?” He asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark stared at his jeans. “I don’t know.” He said honestly. “I still see him as my brother, and I love him. I just don’t know if I can trust him, or if something like this will happen again. He defended her, which I kinda understand, but to accuse me of making it up because I want her out of his life or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred nodded. “The trust will take a while to come back. Perhaps try to amend the relationship, but stay guarded?” He suggested. “Start somewhat fresh? It took you some time to open up when you first came to live here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was different.” He said softly. “But yeah, I guess I can do that.” If Alfred was suggesting it, it couldn’t be a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you feel it isn’t progressing well, then you can make your next decision.” He smiled. “Take it one day at a time, and I am always here should you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Alfred.” He said sincerely. “I’m glad we have you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad as well.” He chuckled tenderly. “It will all work out.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bruce was lounging on his bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping that Clark knocked. He had snacks and drinks ready, but knew they probably wouldn’t help anything. When he heard a knock, he fumbled to the door. Opening it, he grinned when he saw Clark. “Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark gave a small, hopeful smile. “What’re we watching?” He asked, chewing on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few things lined up so you can pick.” Bruce motioned for him to come in. “Also got some of the good snacks.” He told him. “And drinks.” He was thrilled he even showed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and went to sit on his usual seat in Bruce’s room, which was by the window. “Cool.” He reaches over for a bag of crackers and a soda bottle. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded and decided to pick a random movie off his list. Once he got comfortable, he felt a tad bit better. Soon, they were laughing at the same parts. It felt good to be on the same page. He felt hopeful. Maybe things would be okay in the long run. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Martha sniffed as she stood on the sidewalk of the college both her boys were attending. “I don’t know who is more emotional. You or Alfred.” Thomas teased. He kissed her temple as the two saw Bruce and Clark coming to hug them goodbye, having both brought the last of the things to their dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both waved excitedly as they approached. “Everything’s set.” Bruce smiled. “Don’t miss us too much?” He hugged her first before he hugged Thomas. “We’re not too far, we’ll be home for holidays.” He promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be down every home game anyway.” Thomas grinned. “We’ll always be there to root you on.” He said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled. “I’ll send you guys gear soon. I’m sure I’ll have the most excited family there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please send me a hat.” Alfred chuckled. “It would come in handy on rainy days when I’m shopping.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Clark promised, patting Bruce’s back once all hugs were given. “I’ll try to make sure this one doesn’t party too hard.” He teased. “And actually studies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce rolled his eyes dramatically. “I have to balance your study loving self.” He teased. Everyone was glad that things seemed to be a lot better between the two of them. It had taken some weeks, but they leaned on each other towards the end of their senior year. There had been no more fighting in school, and no major fights between the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys must behave. I can no longer have an upper hand.” Thomas chuckled. “I don’t want any calls that you’re being expelled or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grinned. “We’ll do our best.” He promised. “But, I’m gonna go unpack and hopefully meet my dorm mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded in agreement. “Have a safe drive back.” He hugged them each once more. “Hell, at least now Alfred has two less people to take care of now.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like three, sir.” Alfred jokes. “I’m sure I’ll become bored, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure him out a hobby.” Martha smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more goodbyes, the three turned to leave. Clark and Bruce watched them for a moment. “Ready for our new life?” Bruce grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smirked. “Ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started walking when they came across a lost looking girl. “Can we help you?” Bruce offered as she looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Thank you. Uh, I’m looking for Clansy Hall?” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re headed that way, we can show you?” Bruce nodded. “I’m Bruce, and this is my brother Clark.” He introduced them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be awesome, thank you.” She agreed. “I’m Selena.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark waved and smiled as Bruce led the way. He slowly slipped away as the pair chatted, chuckling as neither noticed. Bumping into someone, he turned. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” He apologized. He stuck his hand out, saving the person’s drink from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She looked at him in surprise. “You’re quick.” She smiled. “Thank you. I’m living off coffee and classes haven’t started.” She grinned. “I can only imagine what it’ll be like in a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled back. “Hey, whatever gets us through the day right?” He stuck out his hand again. “Clark.” He introduced himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook it with a chuckle. “Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headed?” He smiled. “I can walk with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d enjoy that.” She grinned. “I’m just learning the map right now.” She held it up for a second. “Are you a freshman, too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me and my brother.” He smiled. Suddenly he was looking forward to this year even more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>